The game of baseball typically involves a pitcher throwing a baseball to a batter so that the batter can hit the baseball into the field of play for advancing to a subsequent base or scoring a run. The game typically requires at least several people—a batter, a person or pitcher throwing a baseball to the batter, a catcher, and at least one person fielding the baseball after said baseball is hit. In many cases, though, the requisite number of people is unavailable to play baseball at the most basic level. For instance, if only two people are available, a decision must be made as to who will bat, pitch, catch, or field the ball—the most basic positions. In many cases, a compromise is made, wherein the game is played without the pitcher and catcher. In this situation, the batter, striving to hit the ball without benefit of the pitcher throwing the ball to the batter, improvises various methods as a substitute for the pitcher, such as tossing the ball into the air with one hand and quickly grasping the bat with both hands and swinging the bat toward the falling ball in order to hit the ball before it drops to the ground. Such a method of hitting a baseball can lead to unsatisfactory results as the batter must undertake and concentrate on several tasks at once, thereby compromising the ability of the batter to focus on and hit the baseball in a manner that takes full advantage of the batter's capabilities.
The present invention provides a method by which the game of baseball can be played when no pitcher is available. The present invention allows the batter to concentrate more fully on hitting or otherwise delivering the baseball to the field of play without the distractions or encumbrances heretofore experienced by batters playing baseball without benefit of a pitcher.